Pokemon: Soul Silver
by random girlz
Summary: Soul is always a quiet kid with high intellect. One day he starts his journey to be a pokemon master. But to do that he has to take down the REAL pokemon master Shuichi. However he'll have to really do some searching to find someone who disappeared over a year ago. Join Soul in his quest to find and defeat the pokemon master!
1. Enter: Soul

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't written a story in a while. I had to juggle the problems with being a freshman in high school and helping out my sibilings plus seeing my cousins. So, yeah, and my school Western gets out at FUCKING 4:00 in the afternoon. be glad im updating

* * *

"Soul, our neighbor, professer Elm wants to see you!" Yelled a woman in her mid thirties. "Yes, mother, I'm coming down right now! Yelled our new hero. Thirteen year old Soul Silver came running down the stairs for his mother. "Mother, will I be able to pick my first pokemon today?" Soul asked with curius. "I do not know Soul, but you will have one one day." Replied the mother. Soul sighed. Soul was the complete opposite of Shuichi. Soul was quiet and intellectual. Shuichi was a loud mouth and rather stupid. The thing they both had in common was their love of pokemon and Soul was on the verge of getting his Jhoto starter. "Well, mother, I'm heading out." Soul said as he left, unrealizing his journey of meeting Shuichi had just begun!

Next Time: I choose you!

* * *

**A/N:**If you haven't read my other pokemon stories based off the game then you need to read them to know what I am talking about.


	2. Enter: Shuichi The Cyndiquil

Soul headed to Elm's house and went into his lab. " Hello, professer its nice to see you again." Soul said as he walked in the lab. "Oh, hello Soul, listen, I have a friend named Mr. Pokemon I need you to go to his house with a pokemon of his own." Elm said hurridly. (Is that a word.) "Of course, you know how much I wanted a pokemon!" Soul replied. " Okay, just pick on-"? "This one I want this one." Shuichi said as he picked up a Cyndaquil and cut off Elm. "I'm calling you Shuichi, after the worlds greatest trainer, were gonna find him and defeat him together, Shuichi." Soul said as he mentioned his hero. "Oh, here's my number." Elm said. "Thank you and goodbye. Soul said as he waved goodbye.

Next Time: ?


	3. The Beggining Of The End

"Ummm...sir I think I can find my own way." Soul said to the kind old man who was helping him out. " Alrighty, then as a gift I'll give you these, they're running shoes" The old man said. "Okay, thank you and goodbye." Soul said as he waved goodbye to the old man. "So this is 's house, huh." Soul said as he entered. After talking for what seems like years Soul finally exited. " Well that sure took a long time." Soul said aloud. When Soul was heading back to New Bark town he met a redheaded trainer known as Kyle. It was obvouis Kyle stole the Todadile. Soul continued his journey through johto and beat the pokemon leage. But eventually he stumbled on a great mountin known as Mt. Silver! So the battle with Shuichi begins!

Next Time: Battle start!

* * *

I FORGOT TO UPDATE!


	4. HOMEWORK CHAPTER

**A/N:**This chapter of soul silver is the homework chapter, in other words im doing it for homework! on with the story!

Soul was finally at the peak of Mt. Silver. He analyzed the area, and his analysis helped him find the person who acompolished a great achievement, Shuichi Trenma! Soul was an athlete so he climbed up quick and stood face-to-face with Shuichi. "What the hell have you been doing here?" He asked. "..." Shuichi had stayed true to his word for five years straight, he never said a word. "Fucking answer ME!" Soul shouted ready to have an argument. "Che, the entire world has been looking for you since your five year absence and I find you here, I found the mess you accidentally left and cleaned it up." Soul said. Over the past five years Soul had grown considerabally, he was no longer thirteen, he was eighteen stood at 6'4 and was increadibly strong. "I swear I will defeat you and take your title as pokemon master, that I promise you, and I will stay in attendence." Soul said as they started their pokemon battle. The battle was long but in the end Soul's Typhlosion beat Shuichi's Pikachu. Shuichi said nothing as he dissapeared of the mountian. " Uggh, this hells finally over." Soul said as he collapsed. However in a new reigon a young trainers journey had just begun!

Next Time: Pokemon: Ruby


End file.
